Father's Day
by Rosesdancinginmymind
Summary: Small ficlet about Rumple and Regina on Father's Day. AU as it assumes Rumple is Regina's father.


_AN: I was going to work on Decisions but it's Father's Day today so I ended up doing a small ficlet about Regina and Rumple. It's kind of AU because Neal has not popped up yet. I don't own Once or its characters. Apologies for any mistakes. Hope you like it :)_

He wasn't expecting anything this year.

After twenty-eight years of time standing still and no-one to celebrate the day with him, he had become used to not expecting anything of this day. He woke as usual, sighed at the empty space next to his, still hoping that the one who usually occupied it would one day remember, he got up slowly trying not to put too much pressure on his still injured leg. He was fully prepared to go about his routine as usual, tea and toast for breakfast, read the paper and then off to work. That is what he was expecting.

As he descended his stairs, which could probably do with a good vacuuming, he paused to look at two pictures smiling as he does so even though he has lost one of them, twice over, and his relationship with the other is tentative, fragile and somewhat strained. The first person he misses and remembers the small surprises he would get on this day, he wishes he could see that person again. One day, he thinks. The other he is trying to build a relationship with, she has not known the truth long enough to have marked this day before, and when she did it was in mourning for another, he has not pushed her. He does not expect anything from her today. He sighs knowing that by expecting nothing he avoids disappointment, though a small part of wishes he could hope enough to expect.

He has his breakfast as usual, he scans the tripe of the town's local paper rolling his eyes at the pitiful excuse for journalism that he thinks it is. He hears a noise at his door, it sounds like something sliding through the letterbox. He frowns knowing it is far too early for the post to come and that the mailman normally waits until he has left to approach the house. Curiosity gets the better of him and he hobbles over to see a plain white envelope.

He wasn't expecting anything. He picks up the envelope and flips it over to see his name written in a familiar cursive scrawl. The writing makes him smile and so he opens the envelope. Inside is a card, nothing fancy or elaborate but a card nonetheless. The message inside does not say much, yet says everything. He places it reverently on his mantle, a lightness filling his heart, and a smile on his face. He looks at the card again. He looks at her picture again. He allows himself to keep smiling because she remembered.

ooo

After that he went to work as usual though he did not pass her like he normally does. That small disturbance to his routine worries him, he stands behind the counter of his shop and wonders if he should call unsure of how she will respond. He takes a breath and calls, she tells him not to worry but he hears crying. He frowns as she hangs up before deciding that he today he would rather be with her than alone in his shop with nothing but the reminders of the lives of others.

He pauses at the threshold of her office before reminding himself that even if she yells or tells him not be there that she is his daughter and today of all days is about family and being a father. He wasn't expecting anything today. That's what he tells himself. He knew she'd be upset, she has two fathers, one long gone who raised her and him who never knew until earlier in the year. Neither knew how to approach today and so did not mention it. He thought she would just be thinking of one of her fathers today. He remembers the card and smiles knowing that she did think of him as well and that is more than enough motivation to step up and be her father.

He enters the office and sees her sitting on the ground with a scrunched up tissue in her hand and others nearby. He says nothing instead picking up the discarded paper and placing it in the wastebasket. She watches him with a small smile because he came for her, he knew enough to know she'd be upset and that she would need him today. She knew he didn't expect anything today but she wants to move their relationship forward, she wants him to be her father so she went out and bought a card. It took her several attempts to go through with it but she found courage in the knowledge that he is her father as much as the one she still mourns. She dropped off the card and expected nothing in return. She went to visit her other father knowing she would get nothing in return. She expected nothing but pain and misery from today but then he called.

Neither one of them expected anything from today. He sits down beside her and cautiously wraps an arm around her slightly shaking shoulders, she leans into his hug. After a few minutes she smiles and speaks, "Happy Father's Day … Dad" she pauses before sounding out the new syllable in her mouth. He smiles hearing the word echo in his voice before pressing a small kiss to the top of her head and drawing her in for a proper hug. Neither expected anything from today but as they sit together in that office, feeling like a family, they are glad they proved each other wrong.


End file.
